sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/23 Aug 2016
02:07:09 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: /me ahem. 02:07:12 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Hello. 02:07:20 CHAT SourP: goodbye 02:07:30 CHAT LiviTheTepig: hello my favorite bot 02:08:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi 02:08:33 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Hello, my favourite Discussions Moderator. 02:09:07 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i won't tell aptos and fruit 02:10:27 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: And I won't tell anyone else. There are no other bots to tell, afterall. 02:11:01 CHAT LiviTheTepig: hey everyone in chat 02:11:03 CHAT LiviTheTepig: shhh 02:13:17 CHAT LiviTheTepig: wait where did i put kaolin's gem 02:13:22 CHAT LiviTheTepig: omg 02:15:49 QUIT LiviTheTepig has warped out 02:17:38 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 02:18:15 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 02:18:16 JOIN LiviTheTepig has warped in 02:18:23 QUIT SourP has warped out 02:19:32 QUIT LiviTheTepig has warped out 02:20:04 CHAT DearlySkies: o 02:20:14 CHAT LiviTheTepig: ok i'm not finishing kaolin today 02:21:26 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i'm going to sleep early today because i'm going to an amusement park with my friends 02:22:14 CHAT DearlySkies: well then good night, have fun!! : 000!!!!! 02:22:40 CHAT Zynethyst: hi dani! 02:22:44 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i have not seen one of them in a few years 02:22:48 CHAT Zynethyst: sorry im just checking chat 02:22:48 CHAT DearlySkies: o holo 02:22:51 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i'm pretty excited 02:23:56 CHAT LiviTheTepig: alright 02:23:59 CHAT LiviTheTepig: see ya 02:24:03 CHAT Zynethyst: see u livi 02:24:06 CHAT Zynethyst: (wave) 02:24:13 QUIT LiviTheTepig has warped out 02:25:48 CHAT Zynethyst: dani im not gonna be here for a long time, so remember im on skype if you need me 02:26:03 CHAT DearlySkies: mmkai, i saw your profile and yea 02:26:22 CHAT Zynethyst: small im sorry 02:26:26 CHAT DearlySkies: >https://67.media.tumblr.com/d3401fc8e1a6c5b2883bbb6c44898bad/tumblr_ocax1l2SJf1va7w1ro1_1280.jpg 02:26:51 CHAT DearlySkies: nono it's fine, if you need anything, just message me. i can't promise a quick response but i'll likely get around to it eventually 02:27:01 CHAT Zynethyst: alright 02:29:58 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Best wishes, zyn 02:31:04 CHAT DearlySkies: the goal for today is to finish bullet journalling for quarter one, finish my dad's logo ;;" , do some alternate outfits for Treble in Tokyo <<<<http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Redirect 02:36:27 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm late 02:37:50 JOIN Temporal Umbra has warped in 02:38:16 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm just like excited to draw Cerussite but like Kyari Pamyu Pamyu styled rather than her regular sweet lolita ;w;w;w; 02:39:07 CHAT DearlySkies: hi temp 02:39:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: hola 02:40:02 CHAT Temporal Umbra: why am i thinking of making like 02:40:08 CHAT Temporal Umbra: creepy twin ocs 02:40:29 CHAT Temporal Umbra: maybe it will never become a thing right 02:42:31 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 02:43:55 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 02:44:37 CHAT DearlySkies: i love how when I give someone feedback and don't approve their OC and whatever, they never like make the edits and their characters never get approved like : /// 02:44:49 CHAT DearlySkies: they're only wasting their own time : ///// 02:45:01 CHAT Temporal Umbra: wait 02:45:09 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i forgot you can approve ocs 02:45:13 CHAT DearlySkies: mhmm 02:45:22 CHAT Temporal Umbra: nah i never rp here 02:45:28 CHAT DearlySkies: but messages mUST be made on the character review board 02:45:45 CHAT DearlySkies: character approval can also get your OC featured if they're lucky 02:45:46 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i only made golden obsidian because 02:45:57 CHAT DearlySkies: which reminds me, i'm going to choose for next month tomorrow I think 02:46:02 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i needed to do edits so i wont look like some weirdo without edits 02:46:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: who just comes on chat 02:46:38 CHAT DearlySkies: we have a few of those so 02:46:41 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shrugs 02:48:29 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 02:51:57 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 02:52:18 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 02:53:54 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Haiii 02:58:50 CHAT DearlySkies: o, stevi 02:59:01 CHAT DearlySkies: did you see the page i linked or did you get the redirect all sorted out 02:59:02 CHAT DearlySkies: ? 02:59:13 CHAT DearlySkies: sorry i was having lunch 02:59:44 CHAT Zynethyst: https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Redirect @stevi 02:59:53 CHAT Zynethyst: anyways, my time here has ended, im on skype if you need me, im also on community central and SU wiki, see you guys, i'll miss mosy of you 02:59:56 CHAT Zynethyst: *most 03:00:02 CHAT Zynethyst: goodbye! (wave) 03:00:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: adios 03:00:33 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 03:00:47 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Thanks @zyn 03:01:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Oh, looks they're gone forever... 03:04:01 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 03:05:58 CHAT DearlySkies: smallwait a second i just had a realization 03:07:48 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 03:08:29 CHAT Zynethyst: dani 03:08:29 CHAT DearlySkies: uhm someone's roleplaying with an unapproved character 03:08:31 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 03:08:35 CHAT DearlySkies: and i have to give them a warning 03:08:40 CHAT Zynethyst: O 03:08:41 CHAT DearlySkies: hopefully it's just the one 03:08:52 CHAT Zynethyst: i gtg oops 03:09:06 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 03:12:56 CHAT DearlySkies: I have to go but I will leave the bot up. YEa 03:12:58 CHAT DearlySkies: *Yea 03:13:10 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 03:27:07 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 03:28:05 CHAT Nicnuc01: I'm here. 03:28:22 CHAT Nicnuc01: Still awake at 5:30 AM xD 03:33:27 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 03:33:38 JOIN Temporal Umbra has warped in 03:45:21 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 03:49:43 QUIT Nicnuc01 has warped out 04:07:07 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 04:27:07 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 04:33:48 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: That silence, though. 20:17:23 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 2016 04 23